I Told You So
by AudreyGrace
Summary: Niley. Songfic to Carrie Underwood's song. From miley's view. THIS FIC IS LEGAL! NO LAST NAMES MENTIONED! please R&R!


**Whoa! Can you say inspiration! Niley all the way! By the way, this fic is LEGAL! No last names mentioned.**

**Song: Carrie Underwood- I Told You So.**

"Love is like quicksilver in the hand. Leave the fingers open and it stays. Clutch it, and it darts away." - Dorothy Parker

**_____________________________________________________________**

"_Nick, it's not going to work out." _

"_Miley, you can't mean that!"_

"_I'm sorry. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."_

_**2 years later**_

Love, noun-a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

'Love is so much more' Miley thought as she scrolled down the internet page, waiting for her mother to be finished getting ready. Love is sadness, love is tragic. That's why she hates it so much. Miley sighed, a perfect tear falling down her perfect face.

"Miley? I'm ready. I'll meet you in the car."

"Oh. Thanks Mom." she replied.

Moments later, Miley was in the car cruising down to the Disney charity concert, which was going to be filled with cheery Disney stars. Including the ones she's been trying to avoid for years, but she was done being the weak one. No more playing the sad ex-girlfriend. She nodded. She was done.

________________________________________________________________

The hours had passed by with no sign of them. Inside she was relieved, but outside she looked impassive. Miley walked around backstage, waiting till it was time for her to go on. Nobody bothered talking to her, not after all those racy pictures. She didn't mean for them to go public, but that's just the way things were. As she passes a group of people, she hears their whispers. Apparently the Jonas Brothers had arrived and were just about to go on. 'Great,' she thought. 'I have to go on after them. They're going to watch the whole thing from the audience. Crap.'

Right then she decided to go watch from the sidelines like she did when they were together. Secretly she was thinking about how happy he looked, his face flushed with the excitement of playing in front of all his fans. She remembered how he used to look that happy, just when he hugged her. Miley could just feel that ache in her heart coming back.

________________________________________________________________

"Thank You! I love you guys!" Miley yelled into the microphone clutched in her hand. "Before I go, I have one more song. It's a new one and it's more country than my other songs, but I really hope you guys like it. It's called 'I Told You So'.

Soon after the soft melody began to play, starting with a guitar and a violin. She could feel their eyes on her, just like they had been the whole performance. She ignored it, opened her mouth and sang the best she had all night.

_**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you And suppose I said "I wanna come back home". And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson" And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone. **_

Miley avoided looking in their general direction, where she knew he was sitting with his new dark-haired girlfriend.

_**If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted And it's killin' me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together? Or would you simply laugh at me and say: **_

_**"I told you so, oh I told you so I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in I told you so, but you had to go Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". **_

Their gazes were even more intense than before. When she chanced a glance over to their seats, she saw his brothers looking regretful, Nick looking sad and hurt. Good.

_**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever Would you get down on yours too and take my hand? Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours The way we did when our love first began? **_

Miley walked over to the front row, holding hands with fans who were openly crying. She smiled and wiped their tears from their eyes. Funny how they seem to hurt more than she did.

_**Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely And you waited for the day that I return. And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only Or would you say the tables finally turned? **_

_**Would you say: "I told you so, oh I told you so I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in I told you so, but you had to go Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". **_

Miley looked straight into his eyes, right pass his girlfriend and apologized as she sang.

_**"Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".**_

As she stood there, amidst the screaming fans and his piercing gaze, she waved goodbye saying more with that gesture that you think you know. And finally, she let go.

________________________________________________________________

_"Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever." - unknown_

_"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." - Erica Jong_

_"Love has no awareness of merit or demerit; it has no scale... Love loves; this is its nature." - Howard Thurman_

________________________________________________________________

**Was it good? Horrible? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
